Coming Back Home
by evle
Summary: You can always go back to something that makes you happy. Hitomi discovers it is not too late to be happy and loved. The difficult part about going back to someone or something is forgiving the past. can Hitomi forgive the past for the sake of her future?


Chapter One: We can begin again

Staring up at the ceiling , for what seemed like the millionth time. She read the phrase 'GO HOME' over and over again in her head. " All of a sudden the door buzzer went off, breaking her focus. She leaned forward and gingerly walked toward the intercom. "Who's there?" she spoke into the speaker. After waiting for a few moments no response came. " Who is there ?!" Hitomi said a little louder into the speaker, again no response. A small noise resembling a growl came from Hitomi. "Fine" she thought at the moment Hitomi decided to go down stairs."I am going to give that person a piece of my mind" Hitomi said out loud. When she got down stairs , Hitome found noone standing outside the door. All she found was a package with her on it. After staring at the package for ten minutes, Hitomi deicded she could opened to door. As Hitomi reached for the handle, she kept expecting someone to jump out and grab her. With out her being aware, Hitomi was back inside the locked door, and safe and sound. A wave of relief washed over her, but only for a moment. The package in her hands began to glow and slightly shake. This caused her to throw it against the wall in the lobby. A loud bang rang out into the silent lobby, causing Hitomi to stand there looking stunned. "Come on... that could not have happened" Hitomi thought. What makes something do that? she wondered as Hitomi picked up the package.

Van inpatiently paced back and forth, waiting for a message. "Where are you?!" he shouted at a empty door way. Shouting that seemed to prompt hurrying foot steps toward the door. Merle popped her head in the room, testing the waters. Van spun around, when he heard the crunch of the carpet. " Where were you?!" he shouted , yet again. Merle seemed to become still as a rock,when she saw Van's face. "I was waiting for the messenger. I waited all morning and no one showed up." she said shaking just a little bit. Merle then began to duck behind a chair, with the fear of something being thrown at her. Someone else would also expect Van to throw the glass in his hand as well. He had been in the worst of moods lately. Instead of acting out in the anger he was feeling, he directed his angry stare to the floor. The anger on his face soon changed to sadness. Merle stood up and looked at Van with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay lord Van?" She asked. Van replied with a heavy sigh, " Yes. just go!"

Hitomi carefully opened each flap of the package, again expecting the worst. The first thing that came into her vision was a letter. As she started reading the letter, Hitomi realized that she recognized the hand writing.

The letter started out saying ' I love you so much, regardless of how we left things. I will always love you no matter what.'

Tears welled up in Hitomi's eyes. The letter came from her grandmother. As she read on, more tears came streaming down her face. "How can someone love me so much, when i treated them so poorly?" Hitomi asked out loud. After reading the letter , something bright and colorful caught her eye. She reached in a pulled a pendulum. This was the very pendulum that changed her life many years before. Shock struck Hitomi. The shock was that her grandmother gave back the very thing that Hitomi threw away. Tears began to roll down her cheeks all over again. While gripping the pendulum as tightly as she could , a single tear fell on to the pendulum. That tear cause the pendulum to awaken and turn a bright pure red.

At the same time the pendulum awoke, something inside a glass case lite up. Allen stirred from his deep sleep, at first slow, then he shot up out of bed. After fumbling around for a pen and paper, still half asleep, he shouted "Here come take this message now!Take it to lord Van!" The messenger stood there holding the letter, looking confused. Allen shouted again, " I said go now !"


End file.
